


Every Inch

by FreezingRayne



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry about that," Hakkai says lightly, as he presses his wrists against the wall.  He looks up at Gojyo, through the shaggy layers of his hair, eyes gleaming.  "I seem to be having a bit of trouble controlling myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Inch

Gojyo’s shoulders thunk back against the wall, and he hears the old house groan in protest. In the half-light, Hakkai’s eyes flash like embers, the pupils dilated until he looks like the cat that’s been hanging out by the trashcans. His ears slice up through the spill of his hair, sharp and alien. A vine glides out from under his hairline, skirting the side of his jaw to disappear under the collar of his shirt.

When he smiles, Gojyo can see the gleam of teeth.

“Hakkai--.”

Gojyo struggles, but the wiry strength in Hakkai’s arms seems to have doubled. He can barely move—Hakkai has him pinned, feet almost off the ground.

“Hakkai, maybe we should—.” Hakkai lets him loose for a moment, grabbing him by the collar and wrenching. Buttons fly in all directions, scattering like rain across the living room floor. “—Talk about this! Fuck, I like this shirt!”

It’s bizarre, hearing Hakkai’s voice come out of this vine-marked, feral-eyed beast, sounding exactly how he always does. Alright, maybe a little different. A little hungrier. “I’ll buy you a new one.” A bright pink tongue flicks out to lick up the end of the words, and fuck, are tongues really supposed to be that long?

“Hakkai, I don’t think that’s…c’mon, man.” Gojyo knows he’s babbling like an idiot, but his fucking best friend is currently leaning in to lick a bead of sweat off his clavicle. The universe could stand to cut him a little goddamned slack. “You’re drunk,” he tries weakly.

Hakkai looks up. His pupils dilate, if possible, even more, until they’re a tiny sliver of black in an abyss of green. “I’m not drunk, Gojyo. I had half a glass of wine. You, however, had seven beers.”

“Oh,” Gojyo says, apologetic. “Yeah.”

Hakkai moves higher, tongue tracing the tendons of his neck, just the tiniest hint of teeth, and Gojyo knows he could rip him apart if he had any inclination. Hakkai’s hands are holding him against the wall again, lithe body pressed up to him. Gojyo can feel him hard on his thigh, and his own cock twitches in sympathy, or possibly camaraderie. Or from the way Hakkai is licking his ear. That could be it too.

“You insisted I take them off, Gojyo,” he says seriously. He brushes a clawed hand over his own ear, where the three silver cuffs were obtrusively absent. “You told me to.”

“Uh, really?” Gojyo doesn’t remember that, but the whole night had been kind of a blur. He remembers playing cards for awhile, and maybe something that might have been a fight, and then stumbling back down the road to the house. It’s very possible he might have told Hakkai to take off his limiters, but no good reason as to why Hakkai should actually listen to him, especially when he was so shitfaced. To drunk logic it would have seem like a good idea, the same way sledding off the roof had a couple of winters ago.

“Yes.” Hakkai’s speaking directly into his ear now, breath uncommonly hot against his neck.

“H-How does it feel?” Gojyo asks hesitantly.

Hakkai’s voice is almost a moan. “Incredible. Like waking up.”

Gojyo doesn’t mention how waking up for him is usually accompanied by a hangover and wondering who the hell he’d gone home with, at least before he’d met Hakkai.

“So you…” Gojyo swallows. His voice is coming out higher than usual, and he can’t seem to catch his breath. “So you thought it would be a good idea to lick my neck?”

Hakkai buries his face in deeper, and Gojyo can practically feel his grin against his shoulder.

“Yes, Gojyo. I thought it would be an excellent idea.” It’s accompanied by a bite, much more pronounced than the last one.

Gojyo shudders. “Fuck!”

Hakkai’s shoulders shake, like he’s laughing, and he bites again, harder. It hurts more than it should, like he’s gone hypersensitive, and his whole body jerks, fighting to get away from the wall.

Hakkai slams him back again, hard. He accompanies it with another bite, just above his collarbone, and Gojyo makes a noise that sounds alarmingly similar to a hungry kitten. He decides to pretend that it hasn’t come from him, that there were hungry kittens all over the house, any of which could have made that noise.

"Sorry about that," Hakkai says lightly, as he presses his wrists against the wall. He looks up at Gojyo, through the shaggy layers of his hair, eyes gleaming. "I seem to be having a bit of trouble controlling myself."

"Y-Yeah?" Gojyo swallows, feeling Hakkai's tongue trace the bob of his adam's apple. There seems to be the very real danger here, of Hakkai just fucking eating him. The Minus Wave is gone, supposedly, but Hakkai's never really been Mr. Stable. Gojyo's seen him fight before. Seen the fucking mess he leaves behind.

"Yes. I don't think I can possibly stop." He steps back, sliding his hands down Gojyo's bare chest, and shit, having your best friend's claws catch your nipples shouldn't make you so goddamn hard, should it?

And alright, Gojyo’d be lying if he said he’s never thought about this before. Hakkai is sort of like a car crash—fucking terrifying, but you can’t ever seem to bring yourself to look away. It probably should have happened sooner, but Hakkai had barely been able to sit up for weeks when they met, and then there’d been that craziness with Sanzo and the temple, and fuck if they hadn’t been too tired and irritated on the journey west to do anything but sleep at night.

Hakkai’s hands slip down to the top of his pants, and Gojyo doesn’t want those shredded too, so he unbuttons them and kicks them away. Hakkai makes a noise of satisfaction that sounds a lot like a purr. Must be those hungry kittens again.

“I want every inch of you,” he says, and the possession in his voice makes something go off oddly in Gojyo’s stomach. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted it. Every time you didn’t come home—.” He lands a vicious bite over his ribs, making Gojyo suck in a breath. “Every time I knew you were off fucking someone else--.”

It’s stupid, but hearing that word out of Hakkai’s mouth turns him on almost as much as Hakkai’s tongue on his abdomen. “Why—why didn’t you say anything?” he manages to grin out, as Hakkai lays a long line of bites along his hipbone. Hakkai just laughs and bites harder, nearly drawing blood.

He’s so hard it hurts by now, and the sight of Hakkai on his knees, sucking at the skin where his stomach meets his thighs sets of a cacophony of criss-crossing signals in his brain. On the one hand, it’s Hakkai on his fucking knees, which he finds way hotter than he probably should, and on the other hand, those teeth could do some damage to a place he’d really like to stay intact.

“God, Hakkai. Fuck!” He groans as Hakkai flicks that unnaturally long tongue against the tip of his cock. He half expects to feel teeth biting down, ripping him apart. He’s tensed, ready for the pain, ready to fight, so when Hakkai just takes him in a long, wet slide, he practically arches against the wall.

“Fuck!” He bites down on his knuckles, anything to stop himself from saying incredibly stupid shit. The bites on his collarbone sting as sweat creeps down from his neck, making him buck into Hakkai’s mouth.

Clawed hands come up to press his hips against the wall, so hard that Gojyo knows he’ll have bruises there too. He’s going to end up looking like someone’s bitch.

He can’t really seem to bring himself to care about that fact, with the way Hakkai is lapping at the head of his cock, before sliding back down, throat working around him. It feels like he’s had a lot of experience, which Gojyo’s almost certain isn’t true. It’s much more likely that crazy youkai Hakkai has no gag reflex.

“Hakkai…” He can’t really drag together the brain cells to say anything else.

Hakkai’s hands tighten on his hips, and he pulls up with a slurp. “I like this,” he says thoughtfully, as if commenting on a new sort of tea he’s brought home from the market. He sounds faintly surprised.

“Hakkai, god…” Gojyo laces his hands through Hakkai’s hair, pulling despite himself. He expects to feel teeth, but Hakkai just moans around his cock, eyelids fluttering. Gojyo feels the tips of his ears, pointed and strange, and when he rubs, Hakkai’s whole body shudders.

“Yes,” he gasps brokenly, pulling back. “Like that.” He aims a bite at Gojyo’s leg, catching him on the inside of his thigh. He bites back a scream. A warm tongue soothes across, dampening the heat, before dragging back to lick across his balls. He tightens his hands in Hakkai’s hair, groaning as he bucks back into his mouth.

“Fuck, Hakkai, I’m not--.” He lets out another very unmanly sound. Hakkai’s claws dig into his hips and he comes with a shout.

He sags, whole body drooping in exhaustion. Hakkai doesn’t catch him, just lets him drop to the ground, falling with him. Up close Hakkai smells like wet earth and wind, and a whole bunch of other things you shouldn’t smell like after spending your evening in a bar. Gojyo wonders if it’s youkai magic, or something else entirely.

“Shit…” He pushes his hair out of his eyes groggily. “Shit, Hakkai, I got bites all over me.”

Hakkai’s eyes are narrowed to slits, lazy and cat-like. “I have a first aid kit on the shelf above the linen closet.”

Gojyo stares at him for a minute, feeling the laughter itching its way up his throat, until he can’t contain it anymore. Hakkai looks at him reproachfully, which only makes him laugh harder.

“Fuck, only you could talk about first aid kits in a situation like this.”

“I’ll have to put something on the bites,” Hakkai says thoughtfully, making to get up. “They could end up infected.”

“Hakkai.” Gojyo grabs a handful of his shirt, pulling him back to the floor. “Just…calm down for a second.” Hakkai looks at him for a moment, and he thinks he can see the vines rustle, though it could have been a trick of the light. He settles back down to the floor.

Gojyo spreads his arms out and lets out a ragged breath.

Hakkai makes a tiny noise beside him. “I don’t know where the limiters went.”

Gojyo rolls onto his side, hair flopping into his face. Hakkai is staring up at the ceiling intently, like he can see past it, up to the sky.

“It’s fine,” Gojyo says after a moment. “You don’t need them. As long as you keep the bites below the neck from now on. I mean, I don’t want to dash all the ladies’ hopes as soon as I walk into the room.”

Hakkai laughs. “No, we wouldn’t want that.”


End file.
